A Mouse in Los Angeles
is a 1996 American hand-drawn animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Paramount Pictures and Paramount Feature Animation. It was released on November 11, 1996. The film is directed by Piet Kroon. Summary The film follows an orphan little girl mouse named Bubbles, who lives with her classmates and teacher in school. Her life begins changing when she gets chased by a gang of cats. Later, Bubbles befriends with the only good cat in the gang, a large dimwitted cat named Lenny, who loves mice, to explore the big city of Los Angeles and come back home. Plot /Transcript In the city called Los Angeles, there is an orphan little girl mouse named Bubbles, who is going to school with the Kindergarten mice. She meets an adult mouse named Mrs. Nadine, the Kindergarten teacher. Bubbles and her classmates are enjoying school because their lives are filled with happiness. Meanwhile, Mrs. Nadine takes her students to her classroom and ready for story time. She is reading a story about cats, but Bubbles is afraid of them because she don't want to get eaten. She tells Mrs. Nadine about the cats during their communication. Later, a tall black cat named Max Katz, who is coming over the city with his gang of cats. They are chasing Bubbles around the school grounds. Max wants one of the cats to catch the little girl mouse. He chases Bubbles to the alley, while her classmates want her to come back. She runs under the cat's body and jumps into the small hole from fence. Back in school, Bubbles runs to Mrs. Nadine and tells her what happened to her during cat attack. But, her teacher is very disappointed because cats are too dangerous for mice. Bubbles begins to cry and find a new place. She is running around the city while looking for a place to live. Afterwards, Bubbles found a sewer as a hiding place. She jumps into the sewer, crosses the sewage rivers and sees a lair. But, Bubbles realizes the lair is belongs to Max and his gang. She enters in, watching the cats playing cards and music while Max is calling a telephone. Bubbles is tapping on the black cat's tail to talk to him. Max realizes the little girl mouse came from the orphanage and school and was too small. He grabs Bubbles on her body and shows his gang. Now, the cats are begin to chase her around their lair and all the way to the exit. After the chase, Bubbles is feeling okay from the cats and one of them catches her because it's too late. Meanwhile, Mrs. Nadine is feeling sad after her student's escape from school while the other ones are comforting her. She heard Bubbles was being kidnapped by the felines as their pest. But, the Kindergarten mice have to find their classmate from her danger. Back in the sewer, Bubbles is trapped in a large cage and begins to cry again. Suddenly, she sees one of Max's cats, who arrives in the same room. Bubbles is scared of him and covers herself. It wasn't a bad cat, it is a large dimwitted friendly cat named Lenny, who had chased her before. He picks up the cage and puts on his stomach to befriends with Bubbles. She stops crying and smiles at her new friend. Lenny tells Bubbles about his lives and chasing from cat attack. But, he's just played with her. So, Bubbles thinks Lenny is the only cat who is being good. After that, he opens the cage and picks up the little girl mouse on his hands. Bubbles hugs Lenny on his shoulder and becoming best friends. (W.I.P.) Cast *Hayden Panettiere as Bubbles *Joe Alaskey as Lenny *TBD as Max Katz *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as *TBD as Production Development Writing Pre-Production Voices Animation The film's animation is a combination of cel animation and digital ink and paint animation. Also, it was made by hand-drawn animated program, Toon Boom Animation as the final animation. Trailers /Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts Music Score Songs Soundtrack Track Listing Release Marketing Home media Gallery Posters A Mouse in Los Angeles Poster.png|Official Poster. Official Artwork Bubbles and Lenny.png|The main characters of the film: Bubbles (left) and Lenny (right). Screenshots Trivia *The film takes inspiration from Warner Bros.' Sniffles the Mouse cartoons and Universal Pictures' An American Tail because of the anthropomorphic animals in human world. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:American animated films Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Paramount Pictures Category:G-Rated films Category:Paramount Feature Animation Category:Movies Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:American films